Little Sister
by lexjl
Summary: Henry heard the noise that he was beginning to hate, his little sister Kaylee had started crying; he covered his ears quickly. I don't own any rights or CM Characters. One shot


**I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

* * *

Henry sat at the edge of the patio; he was at his Uncle Dave's with the rest of his family waiting on Jack to get done eating so they could play soccer. He heard the noise that he was beginning to hate, his little sister Kaylee had started crying; he covered his ears quickly.

"Will." JJ whispered as she gave her three-week old daughter her bottle.

"Cher?" he asked.

She nodded over to Henry, which made everyone look that way.

"Is he okay?" Reid asked.

"I'll go talk to him, I think the excitement over his sister has come to an end." Will as he stood up.

"He isn't fond of Kaylee?" Garcia asked.

"I know he loves her but he was also expecting to be able to play with her and that didn't happen, so now we are not sure." JJ explained.

"He'll be okay, just wait and see." Alex told her.

"I hope."

/

Will walked over and sat down next to his son, he leaned over and wiped his hair out of his before speaking.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked.

"You and mommy lie." Henry replied angrily.

"What did we lie about?" Will asked, trying to take the small boy serious.

"You said Kaylee be fun and that you love us both." He pouted.

"Henry, mommy and I do love both of you very much." Will told him.

"She is not fun; all she do is cry and mommy only has time for her. She not play with me anymore." He explained.

"You want me to tell you a secret." Will asked.

"Yes." Henry looking up.

"When you were Kaylee's age, you were just like her. All you did was sleep and eat but look how fun you are now." Will told him.

"But Kaylee not fun and she not share you or mommy. Can we take her back?" Henry asked him.

"Where to you want to take her back to?" Will asked.

"Where her come from; I don't want to be the big brother no more." He explained.

"I don't think your momma is going to agree to take her back where she came from. Henry being a big brother is cool and when she gets older Kaylee is going to look up to you." Will explained.

"Why she going to look up to me?" Henry confused.

"Because you are her big brother and I know that you will teach her how to share and play nice with other kids and you are going to protect her." Will explained.

"When she going to fun?" he asked.

"As she gets older she will start to do more things and before you know it she will playing with your toys." Will told him.

"Daddy, I sorry I said you and mommy lie." Henry

"Son, I want you to always tell me how you are feeling. We both love you and your sister has not changed that." Will as he hugged him.

"I love you three."

/

Two years later.

"MINE MINE!" was all JJ heard when she walked in to the house.

"NO it's not." Henry told the little voice.

"MINE" Kaylee yelled back.

JJ walked into the living room, Will was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed while Henry and Kaylee sat in the middle of the floor fighting over a toy.

"Bad!" Kaylee yelled when Henry tried taking his truck.

"Are we letting them fight it out?" JJ whispered as she sat next to Will.

"Your home early. Yes that is my plan because your daughter has officially hit the everything is mine stage." Will whispered back.

"Kaylee you have share remember. I let you play with my toys and now you have to let me play with yours. That's the nice way to do things." Henry told his sister.

"I nice." She informed him.

"Isn't that his truck?" JJ whispered.

"He is trying a new tactic; the last two didn't work." Will told her.

"I know you are but if you don't share then you are not being nice." Henry informed her.

"Me is nice!" Kaylee yelled.

"Princess I think your brother wants his truck back." Will trying to help.

Both kids looked up at him and notice JJ at the same time.

"Mommy" Henry running to her.

"MINE!" Kaylee screamed running after her brother.

"Hi buddy." JJ giving Henry a hug.

"Mommy Mine!" Kaylee as she tried to push Henry out of the way.

"Kaybug, please don't push your brother. I can give both of your hug." JJ as she hugged Kaylee.

"Mommy, Kaylee is not sharing and she keeps telling me that I am being bad." Henry explained.

JJ put both kids on the couch, she sat Kaylee between her and Will and Henry on her other side.

"Sometimes she is still going to have a hard time-sharing because she is still little but you were doing great trying to explain the right way to do things." JJ tried to explain to Henry.

"Kaybug it is not nice to call your brother names." She told her daughter.

"My toys." Kaylee told JJ.

"Kaylee the truck is Henry's and he was nice enough to share with you but now he wants it back." Will told her.

"MINE!" Kaylee yelled.

"Why does she have to be stubborn?" Henry asked.

Will started laughing.

"Son, she gets that very honestly." He replied looking at JJ.

"Your daddy is going to get in trouble." JJ told Henry.

"Bad." Kaylee looking at Will.

"Kaybug, you need to let your brother have his truck back and please stop calling people bad." JJ told her.

"Mommy." Kaylee whined.

"If you don't give Henry is truck back nicely then the next time he is not going to let you play with it." JJ

"Me play again." She told JJ.

"Not if you can't share." Will

They watched her climb off the couch and run over to the truck; she picked it up and carried it over to Henry.

"Yours. Me share." As she handed him the truck.

"Thank you bug." Henry smiling at her.

"Welcome." As she hugged him.

/

Five years later.

JJ stood in the hall listening to Kaylee and Henry talk in Henry's room.

"Henry, I don't want to go back." Kaylee told him.

"Bug it won't be so bad tomorrow, I promise that it gets better." Henry replied.

"How do you know?" she challenged.

"First grade was hard to get used to for me too. After I did though it was really fun." He explained.

"I miss mommy and daddy now I stay in school all day and one of the boys pulled on my braid today." She told him.

"Mom and dad will spend time with you after school and if the little boy pulls your hair tomorrow you tell him it's nice and if he keeps doing I'll tell him that it's not nice."

"You promise it will be okay."

"I do I promise."

"Henry, you are the best big brother in the world I love you."

"Bug, I love you too and you can always come talk to me." As he hugged her.

JJ couldn't help but smile at her children.


End file.
